


Gen Z Wendy (and Webber)

by thatisdepressing



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatisdepressing/pseuds/thatisdepressing
Summary: When Wendy gets bored from sitting at the fire all day, she decides to have some fun with Wilson by doing many things he wouldn't understand. By "things," she means things like T-posing, default dancing, and singing meme songs.





	1. Gen Z Wendy - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end

It was about as normal it could get at the Constant. The wind was blowing, swaying the trees ever so slightly. Wendy was sitting near the fire, Webber playing in a nearby pile of sand. Wilson was doing his thing, tinkering with the Science Machine. Wendy sighed. It got boring sometimes. But she had an idea.

“Hey Webber,” she called. The spider looked up. “Do you know what the ‘T-pose’ is?” A grin crossed both of their faces as they looked at Wilson. As if reading each other’s minds, they got up and went over to Wilson.  
It took a bit before he looked up from his work. “Oh, hello. What can I-” before he could finish, the two kids stuck their arms out. “Wendy? Webber? What are you two doing?” The kids said nothing. They just looked down at him. 

Wigfrid came out of one of the tents. She yawned as she stood up straight. “A beautiful mörning!” The actress glanced at the camp before spotting Wilson still confused at what was going on. “Ah! I see we’re asserting öur döminance!” She walked on over to where Wendy and Webber were t-posing. Hesitating not even one second, she joined in.

“What’s going on over here?” Maxwell asked. He saw Wilson looking up at the three, probably scared out of his mind. “Oh, I see we are terrorizing Wilson.” With no second thoughts, Maxwell joined in the t-posing party. At this point, Wilson didn’t know what to think of this. He was scared, yes, but… no, he was just scared. But he didn’t feel like showing the four that he was scared. He just sat there waiting for them to get bored and leave. That was until the others showed up.

He forgot they had gone out on a trip to gather more resources. Wendy looked over at the rest of them. “Hey, do you guys want to join in? We’re T-posing around Wilson.” _So that’s what it is, he thought._  
The others quickly stuffed their findings into a chest before joining in. They ultimately forced Wilson away from the Science Machine and formed a T-pose circle around him. Webber and Wendy stepped forwards as the others closed the circle. Immediately, they started doing the default dance.

“What is this?!” Wilson screamed. At this point he was terrified. Night was falling, and instead of focusing on larger tasks at hand, the group was doing… whatever this was. Willow quickly stopped to fuel the fire as Wendy went back to T-posing.

“I plan on doing this all night,” Wendy said. Wilson took one look at her face and could tell she really did plan on doing so. “You better have some food with you, since I do not plan on moving.”

Two hours into the night, Wendy still hadn’t put her arms down. Wilson was trembling. “A- are you finished?” He asked weakly. The girl didn’t answer. She just kept staring. Everyone else had gone off to sleep, leaving her and Wilson the only ones awake.  
From the darkness, a music box started. “Charlie,” Wilson and Wendy said in unison. Some of the others woke up and came outside. Webber saw that Wendy was still T-posing and decided to join back in. Maxwell did too.

“I’ve got an idea,” Wendy said. She walked over to where a night hand was coming out of the dark. Wilson was relieved she was no longer T-posing until she did it again, right at the night hand. 

“Oh hell no,” a voice came from the dark. “I ain’t touching that shit.” The night hand retreated back into the dark. Wendy clapped her hands together and muttered something before going back to T-posing at Wilson.

“Is my sister back?” Winona asked. She had just come out of her tent. Everyone nodded. Winona nodded back before stepping into the dark. Nothing but silence. They waited minutes, but Winona showed no signs of reappearing. Willow thought about looking for her, but Winona eventually came back. Webber breathed a sigh of relief. “I’ve got you all covered.” 

Instead of going back to her tent, though, she went to Wendy. She started T-posing again. Most of the others joined back in.  
When the next night hand came, instead of trying to reach at the fire, all it did was 👌. Wilson was terrified to the point that all he could do was cry. Wendy started doing the default dance again. Wilson couldn’t even form an entire sentence without sobbing. 

“May death be your release,” Wendy said. “Even Charlie’s in on it.” The night hand took the shape of a thumbs up before going back to doing 👌. Wilson tried falling asleep but it was no use.

Eventually, to Wilson’s relief, Wendy finally got bored of T-posing. The night hand stayed for a bit longer though. He was finally able to fall asleep.

The next morning, the first thing that came out of Wendy’s mouth was, “WX, play ‘Bitch Lasagna.’”

“BOBS OR VAGANA, WHICHEVER WILL IT BE?” The song blared out of WX’s speaker, causing everyone to cover their ears. “SIT THE FUCK DOWN, T-SERIES, I’M HERE TO SPILL THE REAL TEA!” Wendy was now singing along.

“No, WX, stop!” Wilson said. The music immediately stopped. Wendy sighed as she sat down in the dirt. 

“You’re no fun,” she complained. “WX, play ‘No Mercy,” but from that ‘I wanna be Tracer’ part.”

“WX, I swear-” Wilson started. Too late.

“I wanna be Tracer. I’m already Tracer.” WX didn’t seem to mind. Especially if it made a ‘fleshling’ mad. “What about Widowmaker? I’m already Widowmaker.” Wilson covered his ears. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Gen Z Wendy - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wendy gets bored from sitting at the fire all day, she decides to have some fun with Wilson by doing many things he wouldn't understand. By "things," she means things like T-posing, default dancing, and singing meme songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end

After ten hours of what Wilson could only describe as pure torture, the sun finally set and they all went off to bed. The next morning, though, would bring on a whole new onslaught. 

_What’s it going to be this time_ , Wilson thought. _Another song? More of that dance?_ He was ready for anything. Well, almost anything.

“Hewwo!” Wendy said with enough enthusiasm to last all of them a week. “Mistew Wiwson? D- did you sleep well?” And then she said it. “Oh-woah!”

Wilson was in disbelief. “Oh-woah?” He repeated. Wendy didn’t answer. She was busy going around asking everyone if they slept well in the same fashion she did with Wilson. 

“I cwan’t beweev you didn’t sweep well, wobot!” Wendy said to WX. The robot had climbed far up into a tree to escape the insane human. Luckily, it didn’t have to stay up there for long, since Wendy bounded off to terrorize someone else.

“Wiwwow!” The child screamed. The firestarter also screamed, but in terror. “Woah! Wat a kewl wightwer that is! Mway I use it? Pwease?”

(Time skip? Kewl! uwu)

Dark clouds rolled in. Wilson didn’t know if Wendy had stopped doing the “Oh-woah” thing, as he started to hide in a tent as soon as Wendy started that… thing with Willow. 

"Maxwell, come over here,” Wendy said. She watched the man come over to her. “I need your help with something. You know how Wilson has been terrified of this whole ‘Gen z’ thing? I need you in on this.” Before Maxwell could respond, Wendy said, “I need you to do the ‘Oh-woah’ thing, too.”

“No! I’m not doing-”   
“But it’s to scare Wilson! To terrorize him, so that he wishes he was dead! You’d you that, right?” Wendy asked. Outside, she had her usual blank look, but on the inside, she was smug. She knew for a fact that Maxwell wouldn’t turn down an opportunity to terrorize the scientists, no matter what the cost what.

Maxwell sighed. “Fine, I’ll do it. Just tell me what I need to do.”

Now, Wendy smiled for real. A smile that almost looked evil. “Excellent.”

“Are they done yet?” Wilson asked, peeking out of the tent. He was terrified. He got his answer as soon as he was done speaking.

“Hewwo, Wiwson! I’d like to intwowuce you to my fwiend, Maxwell!” Wendy said. Maxwell had a huge, unnatural grin on his face. 

“Hewwo!” Maxwell said. Wilson quickly closed the flaps, but it was too late. Maxwell and Wendy got in, pushing him to the back of the tent. With Wilson cowering in the corner, and the two’s wide grins, they raised their arms up.

“STOP!” Wilson screamed. 

“What’s the matter?” Wendy asked. “Something wong? Oh-woah?”

“Wiwson, it’s waining!” Maxwell said. “We thought we’d cwome and tell ywou!”

At the same time Maxwell said this, Webber walked in. Quickly getting the idea, he joined in. “Ow, Wiwson! That hurt our feewings! Don’t be so mwean!”

“You know what?” Wilson said. He stood up. “If you guys won’t stop…” Staring at Wendy, Maxwell, and Webber, he raised his arms well. “...Then perish.”

Wendy and Webber were in shock. They slowly lowered their arms. Maxwell took one look at the scene and quickly left. “He’s in on the joke.” The children said in unison. Wilson smiled in a smug way. 

The children left the tent. They sat by the fire pit and watched the last of the fire go out. Wendy sighed. “Let me press ‘F’ on the world’s smallest keyboard.”

“We expected him to be scared out of his mind,” The spider said. “But he only did it back to us!”

“Well, if he’s not gonna play our game, we’ll just play his. Webber, tell WX to be prepared to play ‘Despacito.’ Make sure to tell him to wait until I say so.”

Later in the day, the children were out in the woods playing tag. He thought he had got them to stop doing the ‘Gen z’ nonsense, which made him proud. He turned around to see Wendy and WX standing right in front of him.

“AH!” 

“I’ll press ‘F’ on the world’s smallest keyboard for you, Wilson. But for now… WX, from the one minute twenty-three second mark, play ‘Despacito.’

“DES-PA-CITO.” The song came out loud and harsh, causing Wilson to wince. Wendy, however, stood perfectly still. 

And she t-posed.

Wilson cowered to the ground. “Wh- what’s a keyboard? What’s a ‘Despacito’?!” The song continued to play with no signs of stopping. Wilson began to cry again. 

“The future is now, old man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of an inside joke on a Don't Starve fan server, this really has no reason to exist other than me being bored.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an inside joke of a Don't Starve fan server, it really has no reason to exist besides me being bored.


End file.
